bindingofisaacfandomcom-20200223-history
Angel Room
Angel Room is a special room that was added in the Wrath of the Lamb DLC. The Angel Room can replace the Devil Room on any floor. Like the Devil Room, it presents a simple offering. However, instead of Satan sitting there, an angel has taken his place. In Rebirth the statue can be destroyed by a bomb and an Angel will appear which needs to be fought. These items require no hearts to pick up, and draw from a different Item Pool than the Devil Room. While Devil Room items are centered around offense, most Angel Room items are centered around defense, with effects that typically involve soul hearts or flight. The room takes on the appearance of a Cathedral room, with stained-glass windows covering the walls. There seems to be a crying Isaac design on some of the windows. Chances of appearing Angel Rooms can replace Devil Rooms and share the same spawn as Devil Rooms with the following added conditions: *A Devil Room has spawned at some point since launching the game *No deals with the devil have been taken in the run If these two conditions are met, the next Devil Room has a 50% chance of being replaced by an Angel Room. The chance to see Angel Rooms will carry over between runs in a play session. This means that if you trigger Angel Rooms and take the item they hold, they will have the same chance to appear in the next run unless you close the game and reopen it between runs. Note that taking an item from the Angel Room will cause the next two floors to have a reduced chance of having an Angel Room spawn, following the rules of the Devil Room. Items Offered These are items found inside of the Angel Room. |} Notes *The Angel Room may appear instead of the Devil Room after defeating Mom's Heart. However, it offers a trapdoor that sends you to Sheol rather than a beam of light that brings you to the Cathedral. This is because the Angel Room is treated as the Devil Room coding-wise. (In Rebirth, there will be a beam of light, and it will take you to the Cathedral.) *Leaving the Boss room prior to entering the Angel Room may cause it to disappear; losing the opportunity to receive an item. *In The Binding of Isaac: Rebirth, after unlocking the secret "the angels awaits", it will become possible to fight the angel in the room. by breaking the rock at the base of the statue, the angel will come to life and attack you. once killed, it will spawn the item "Key Piece 1" or "Key Piece 2". if the player already has both items, it will either leave 2 soul hearts OR it has a very small chance to drop a random Angel Room item. *If the Joker card is used on a floor which has an Angel Room, it will send you to that Angel Room instead of a Devil Room. *Items in the Angel Room do not cost hearts as opposed to the Devil Room. Bugs *It is possible for the Angel Room to spawn but offer no item. Possibly due to Krampus spawning code. Gallery Cathedral rooms.png|The Angel Room while an Angel offers the Sacred Heart item prior to 1.3. Note the devil room door. Angel Room in Moms Heart Room.jpg|Angel room after the defeat of Mom's Heart God's Room to Sheol.jpg|Trapdoor to Sheol in the Angel Room. Note the fireplaces. Angel room offering the relic Issac.PNG|Angel room offering The Relic|link=Angel Room Isaac angel room with white dove.PNG|Angel room offering the Dead Dove|link=Dead Dove The Angel rewards breakfast.png|Angel Room offering Breakfast from exhausting the Item Pool Trivia *The reason the angel is missing a face is likely a reference to the Bible passage Exodus 33:20: "But," he said, "you cannot see my face, for man shall not see me and live." *On his Tumblr, Edmund McMillen stated the angel's lack of a face is due to the way God is portrayed in Chick tracts by Jack T. Chick, from whom McMillen takes inspiration. Category:Rooms